Highschool DxD: Alternate Ending
by IAmSekiryuutei
Summary: Once Raiser won the Rating Game, Sirzechs didn't give Issei the chance to get Rias out of her marriage. So now, Issei, Kiba, and Koneko need to find a way to save Rias.
1. Life 0

**Life 0.**

I'm Hyoudou Issei, a 2nd year at Kuou Academy. And another thing, I'm a devil. You might be saying "What? You're fucking insane. Devils are just fictional." That's something along the lines of what I would be saying not too long ago. But now, things are different. If you want proof, just ask one one with the crimson hair. Well, I guess you can't, considering the things that have happened a few days ago.

My friends and I were doing a "Rating Game", for the sake of her. Yes her, the Crimson haired lady. Rias Gremory. She is my master, and I am her servant devil. Anyways, the rating game is a way for High class devils to show off their servants. But the one I was in, wasn't for that. We were fighting for the freedom of Rias-Buchou.

She was engaged to Raiser Phoenix, heir to the House of Phoenix. But Rias-Buchou didn't want to marry Raiser, for obvious reasons, so it was settled in a Rating Game. I trained so much, tried so hard, but in the end, it just wasn't enough. We lost…so that meant that Rias-Buchou was forced to marry Raiser! I can't stand the thought of it! It sickens me...

** The next day**

It was a gloomy day at the old school building, as I was talking to my comrades who look very depressed, almost as much as I am…

"Kiba, we need to do something about this!" Kiba is the only other guy here, but because all the other girls at Kuou Academy love him so much, I have no choice but to hate him.

"Issei-kun, we can't. Raiser is too strong for us."

"I don't care how strong he is! We can't just sit here and let him steal Buchou's virginity!"

"Issei-san, this is the first time I can agree with you." Koneko! She usually hates me for being lecherous, so this is not a usual occurrence.

"We need to come up with a plan. Are you going to help or not, Prince Charming?! "

"Well, if it's for Buchou, then definitely. She gave me another chance for a good life, so the only thing I can do is repay her." That's the answer I was looking for! We can do this, the only problem is Buchou's location.

"I've never been to the underworld though, will I even be allowed to go?"

"I'm actually not too sure...but we could ask Akeno-san." Oh yeah! Akeno-san could help us!

"I'm calling her right now…" Wow, that's helpful, will be great! We'll get Buchou back and everything will be normal again. Ahhh, I guess maybe I took the situation before for granted. Buchou has been spoiling me so much, and I think with her gone, I'll go through oppai withdrawal. No, I can't let Buchou be taken from us like that!

"Akeno-senpai said that it would be illegal for Issei to go to the underworld." What? I can't get to Buchou?!

"That's total bullshit! I have to find Buchou, even if it means breaking the laws of the underworld!"

"Issei-kun. The only way you can legally go to the underworld is if Buchou goes with you the manual way."

"I know that Kiba! But how easy would it be to get her here? We need to take down Raiser so we can get Buchou back!"

"Are you willing to take the risk of being locked up in an underworld prison for 300 years?"

"Yes."

"Geez Issei-kun… fine. Let's get Buchou."

"But we won't be able to beat Raiser without a plan, Issei-senpai." Yeah. We'll get our asses handed to us if the three of us try to face him normally.

"Wait. Why can't Akeno-san help us?"

"She said that she has to stay with Buchou for a while."

"Ise-kun! Koneko-chan! I know what to do!" What's Kiba talking about?

"What is it, Kiba?"

"Koneko-chan, I think you know about this, so I only have to tell it to you, Issei-kun. After Buchou made me into her servant, I had a master. Souji-sensei. He taught me everything I know."

Kiba had a master?! No wonder he's so skilled with swords.

"He's extremely powerful. Way more powerful than Raiser." What kind of guy is this?! He's probably like a final boss, or something.

"He's also in the peerage of Sirzechs-sama." Wow! So he's that strong.

"Yuuto-senpai, do you think he'll actually help us?

"I don't know, Koneko-chan. But I think we should try. Besides, I think i might know how to contact him."

""How?"" I guess Koneko-chan and I were thinking the same thing!

"I know where he lives in the underworld."

"Ok, so we just need to find him and get him to help us out!"

"Issei-kun, it won't be that easy. He lives in the Gremory Palace, with Sirzechs-sama." Ok well that could be a problem!

"Is Sirzechs-sama going to let us even talk to him?"

"I'm not sure But I am sure about one thing, we need Buchou back!"

"Hell yeah we do!" What's wrong with Koneko-chan? Is she crying?

"Koneko-chan, what's wrong?"

"If only I stayed longer during the Rating Game, then maybe this wouldn't be happening!" This is the first time I've seen Koneko-chan show so much emotion!

"There was nothing we could've done, Koneko-chan. He's immortal, so it wouldn't make a diff-"

"That's not true, Kiba-senpai! I could've protected Asia-san, and we could've beaten Raiser and his Queen!"

"You got surprised by the Queen. There's not too much you can do about that. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, the Queen also took down Akeno-san and Asia-san."

"I know that, Issei-senpai. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"Now that we're ready, let's go to the underworld!"

"Hold on, Issei-senpai. It may take Kiba-senpai and I a while to get a nice magic circle going." Oh shit! That's right! Akeno-san usually makes the magic circles.

"Issei-kun, to make the magic circle go to the Gremory Palace, we need to imagine it. I forgot what it looks like, but I think there are some pictures of it around here..." Kiba went off to look for pictures of the Gremory Palace. Hurry, Prince Charming! We need to save Buchou, and fast!

Koneko-chan and I waited, and waited.

**2 hours later…**

"I found one!" Fucking finally! Koneko-chan and I have been waiting for so long!

"OK Prince Charming, so can we finally make the magic circle?!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Mr. Lech." Kiba said that as he winked at me. The bastard!

"Now, Koneko-chan, if we think of this building here…" Kiba showed Koneko the picture of the Gremory Palace.

"Got it." Koneko-chan put on her usual serious face. "Issei-senpai, please join us in the magic circle." I stepped forward as she called me.

"The last time I tried to teleport it didn't work though, so will it work now?"

"If it doesn't, then I'll just have to carry you, Issei-senpai." That's not embarrassing or anything! Having a small girl carry me into the underworld. I never thought that's how I'd live my life...


	2. Life 1

**Life 1. **

We arrived at a field, that seemed like a forest in earth, but there were only a few differences I could tell. The sky was a bright violet color, and the trees were a lot taller, and more magnificent.

"So this is the underworld..." It reminds me of the atmosphere of the Rating Game.

"Issei-kun, Koneko-chan, we'll be at the Gremory Palace in about 2 miles." 2 miles?! Well, it's better than not being here at all...This all better be worth it, there's nothing that I would hate more than Raiser marrying her; and then on their honeymoon he bangs her! No, I must not think that. That will not happen so long as I am alive!

"Issei-senpai, you lech. Thinking those things at a time like this." I'm sorry for being a guy, Koneko-chan…

"Now, Handsome Boy, which way?" Who said I can't tease him even though we're in the Underworld?

"I _think_ it's that way…" Really confident in saying that, Kiba… But, nevertheless, we continued walking in the direction he pointed to.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Later<strong>

I can vaguely see a bright glow in the distance!That has to be it!.

"Hey, Kiba, isn't _that_ the palace over there?" There's no harm in asking.

"It seems like it is. Good spot, Issei-kun!" He did another one of his winks. I'm starting to get suspicious of him…

"But Kiba, how could you not spot it?" I have to be curious.

"I don't know, we are in quite dense forest right now." Kiba has a good point.

"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation. But I sense something strange…" Koneko-chan is getting worried.

"It must be you not being used to the Underworld as much as the human world, don't worry!" Kiba is optimistic, I don't think we should take Koneko-chan's warning lightly.

* * *

><p>"It may be, but this is a familiar feeling…" Koneko-chan is preparing for something.<p>

"Look out!" I made the two in an argument aware of a huge monster falling towards us!

BOOM.

It landed with a thud that sent shockwaves through the forest! This is something that shouldn't be taken lightly!

Kiba, Koneko-chan and I all took a step back, preparing for the worst; and yes, it happened.

* * *

><p>"You dare enter my territory without permission? And furthermore, you have an illegal trespasser with you too?!" He, sorry, <em>it<em> must be talking about me. I'm sorry for trying to save Buchou...

"If it is okay, with you, we apologise for entering your territory and we wish to take our leave with no further action taken." What guts you have to say that, Kiba!

"You enter here and you think you can leave unscathed? Well, after you've met me, Sonario, you will be lucky to get out of here in a _thousand _pieces!" It seems like we're going to have to fight him... Shit, I didn't want this to happen. I only want to defeat Raiser for taking Buchou away from us!

"I accept your challenge." Koneko-chan! You boldly stepping forward like that is unheard of!

"Very well. Do you wish to have a quick death? Or a slow and painful one?" This dick sure has a lot of nerves.

* * *

><p>"I'll let you make that decision for yourself, Sonario-sama." As Koneko-chan said that, our enemy changed into his true form! It must be twice as big as the original!<p>

He- it has claw marks on its stomach. And it doesn't seem affected by it in any way. This will be a tough nut to crack...

"Boosted Gear!" I activated the countdown.

"Sword Birth!" 10 huge swords immediately tore up the ground, and one of them pierced into Sonario's foot.

"FUCKING BRAT!" Those words hurt for some reason. Maybe he's trying to make us go deaf?

"Issei-senpai, Kiba-senpai, we need to kill this thing before it blows up our eardrums!" Holy shit! I was right on point!

* * *

><p>"Boost!" I'll need to do three or four more boosts to do any damage to this thing!<p>

"Gotcha." Koneko-chan flanked him, and she barely hit him?

"What was that, Koneko-chan?!" That did absolutely nothing!

"I hit him with ki, so his internal organs will shut down soon." Wow, I didn't know Koneko-chan could do stuff like that!

"Boost!" Damn, that's still not nearly enough!

"Sorry little girl, but punches with ki won't do any- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiba stabbed him in the throat!

* * *

><p>"Nice job, Kiba!" Eww, the nasty green blood from Sonario splattered onto Kiba's uniform! This Sonario thing is disgusting looking! It doesn't even look like a monster anymore, it looks like a giant blob of green blood and guts.<p>

"What kind of blood is this?!" What the hell? It looks like it's bubbling!

"I'm losing power!" Shit! The blood is draining away Kiba's energy!

"Boost!" This is it!

"Explosion!" This is it! I'll kill it with just this!

I shot a huge green beam of magic at Sonario.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" What the hell?! Did I really do this much damage?!

"It's dead." But we need to do something about Kiba! Without him we can't see his master!

* * *

><p>"Kiba! We need to do something about this, now!"<p>

"What is there to do?"

"I might know something, Kiba-senpai. I don't know if it will work though."

"What is it?"

"I can try to use senjutsu to put positive qi into your body, but I'm not so experienced with ki manipulation yet."

"Well, we have to try." Wait… what gave Koneko-chan the ability to transfer ki? I thought only a very small amount of people can manipulate ki!

"I think I feel better." Thank you Koneko-chan! You might have just saved Kiba's life!

"I'll keep giving you ki for a while, just to be safe."


	3. Life 2

**Life 2.**

I, Rias, am with Raiser at the Phoenix Palace getting fitted for a wedding dress. I miss Issei.

"Rias, my love, you look almost as amazing as someone born with the blood of a Phoenix!" This guy is too much. I can't believe you did this to me, Oniisama. Is Raiser trying to touch my oppai?!

"Raiser! It's bad enough that you're standing here while I'm being fitted, naked, but I will not let you touch my oppai!"

"Rias, it's necessary to show people that we're bonding, so you don't tarnish the House of Phoenix!" I can't believe he has the nerve to say that!

"That's it, Raiser! Get out of here!"

"Fine! I'll go for now, but when the marriage is over, you are under my control, completely!" Someone, please get me out of here…

* * *

><p>I, Issei am in the underworld for the first time with Kiba and Koneko-chan. And our plan is to find Kiba's old master, Souji Okita, so he can take down Raiser! And then we can get Buchou back! Ahhh, even saying "Buchou" gives me the feeling of her being here. I miss Buchou. No, I can't think about that now! I have to focus on getting to Souji-sama!<p>

"You should be fine now, Yuuto-senpai." So I guess we're ready? Time to meet this final boss like guy.

"Thank you, Koneko-chan. I would've died if it wasn't for you!"

"No problem, Yuuto-senpai. But now we need to find your master." I wonder what he's like. Oh! I should ask Kiba!

"Hey Kiba, what's he like?"

"He's really nice, and he's also laid-back. Sometimes too laid-back." Huh, I didn't know anyone could ever be too laid-back. But from what Kiba's saying, it sounds like he's nice.

"Issei-kun. Right now we need to focus on finding him to get Buchou back." Yeah, he's right!

"Let's get to the Palace!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 miles later<strong>

We're here! Finally! we just sprinted for two miles, so now I'm completely exhausted!

"I can't believe it… they don't even need guards just because of how powerful everyone inside here is!"

"You're right, Yuuto-senpai. I can feel some weird auras coming from there."

"These people are that strong?!"

"Yes." Hahaha! We'll get Souji-sama to kick Raiser's ass! Then we'll save Buchou! And after that, I can grab her oppai!

* * *

><p>"Perverted thoughts are forbidden." Wow, Koneko-chan read my facial expressions like a book!<p>

"Issei-kun, Koneko-chan, let's do this!" We walked into the massive palace, which has massive pillars that make me feel like an ant.

"Stop right there! You should know not to enter the Gremory Palace!"

"Sir, we are the servants of Rias Gremory. My name is Kiba Yuuto, Rias Gremory's knight, and-"

"I'm Issei! Rias Gremory's pawn!"

"Sorry sir, don't mind Issei-senpai, he lacks common manners. My name is Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory's rook."

"Oh! I recognize you two from the last time you were here, but I don't remember Hyoudou-kun."

* * *

><p>"That's because I was just re-incarnated into a devil about a month ago."<p>

"That's right! You're the Sekiryuutei? Or am I mistaken?"

"No, you're correct." How does he know about me? And who is this guy in the first place?

"What is your business here?"

"We are here to talk to Souji-sama. Will you let us?" He better let us!

"If Souji-sama agrees to it, then yes."

* * *

><p>"Can you please tell him Kiba Yuuto would like to speak with him, sir?"<p>

"Certainly." Yes! With Souji-sama on our side, there's nothing stopping us from getting Buchou back!

**5 minutes later**

"Souji-sama has agreed to talk. I'll guide you there." Hell yeah! I just hope he agrees to help us.

"This is his office. Go inside and speak to him. But don't annoy Souji-sama, he's very busy."

"Thank you sir."

"Just call me Beowulf-san." Wait… there's something oddly familiar with that name. Ah, fuck it. Let's just see Kiba's master.

* * *

><p>Kiba opens the door, and we see Souji-sama sitting on a chair next to a big wooden desk.<p>

"Hello, Kiba-san. It's been a while hasn't it? Oh, who are these?"

"It's good to see you again, Souji-sensei. These are two other servants of Rias Gremory. "

"Koneko Toujou, Rias Gremory's rook. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And I'm Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

"Wait… Issei Hyoudou? Ah! I never thought I'd meet two of Ddraig's hosts!" Ummm, how does everyone know who I am?!

* * *

><p>"How are you all, need something to drink?"<p>

"Uh, no thanks, Souji-sensei."

"So why are you guys here?"

"We've come here because we need help with something."

"And what is that thing?"

"This may sound like a big request, but could you help us fight Raiser Phoenix?"

* * *

><p>"That definitely is a big request! Look, I'm going to be honest here, personally I hate the House of Phoenix. But if the higher ups saw me killing that Raiser asshole, I'm not too sure what would happen to me. So, let's compromise."<p>

"What kind of compromise?"

"I could give you all some stuff to gain the upper hand, if you'd like. For you Kiba-san, I could give you a temporary balance breaker. Though the only problem is that you don't know what it is, so it could be useful or not. For Toujou-san, from what I see you're a nekomata, so I could lend you some touki(an aura that increases all stats tremendously). Issei-san, I could give you a temporary balance breaker too. But in your case, it would pretty much turn you into a dragon. Meaning you'd be unstoppable. The balance breakers and the touki will last for five minutes. So I think that should be enough to take down someone who's immortal."

"Thank you, Sensei."


	4. Life 3

**Life 3.**

I, Rias, am behind the Phoenix Palace with Akeno, thinking about what we should do with Raiser.

"Akeno, this is bad. I feel like I've run out of options. I don't know what to do."

I had began to break down ever since I was taken away from the rest of my servants.

"It's alright Rias, count on your servants to get you out of here. Believe in us. I think Issei, Kiba-kun, and Koneko-chan have a plan."

"Akeno, there's no way they can do this!"

"Listen to me, Rias! They're all in the underworld right now!"

* * *

><p>"What?! How did Issei… don't tell me he got in illegally!" He could get arrested!<p>

"I think he did get in illegally… but he's most likely not going to get caught, because he's the Sekiryuutei."

"But there's no way they can beat Raiser!" They'll be killed!

"They probably have something up their sleeves." What could they have?

"Wait, if they're in the underworld, then the only place they could be is at the Gremory Palace! Ohhh... I get it now."

"What is it, Rias?"

* * *

><p>"Kiba's most likely trying to get help from Souji Okita."<p>

"Do you actually think Souji-sama would help them?!"

". No, probably not."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"Well, the wedding's in three hours, so they better get here fast!"

"Well, I'm sorry Rias, but for now I have to go. First though, I need to take a picture of the palace, to send the picture to Kiba."

Issei's coming to save me? It's expected of him, I guess!

* * *

><p>I, Issei Hyoudou, am going to get Buchou back with Kiba, and Koneko-chan. We're about to head over to the Phoenix Palace, but we need Akeno-san to send Kiba a photo of the palace to make the magic circle with Koneko-chan.<p>

"Finally! I got it! But the picture's a bit vague, it will take a few minutes."

"Kiba senpai, do you need my help?"

"It would make it a lot easier, thanks Koneko-chan." I wonder what Buchou is doing right now. I swear if Raiser tries do anything with her, I'm going to annihilate him! Though, I feel a bit uneasy about this Balance Breaker. But I need to use it, so I can save Buchou. Ahhh, Buchou. Her perfect Crimson colored hair, her gigantic oppai.

"Ok! It's ready!" I guess this is it! Ahhh, it's about time that I reunite with Buchou!

* * *

><p>"Issei-senpai. I have to carry you again." Are you fucking kidding me?! Are there even ANY other devils than me that can't teleport from a magic circle? I was a failure as a human, but now I'm a failure as a devil… Ooohh, Koneko-chan is putting my body against her crotch!<p>

We stepped into the red magic circle that represents the House of Gremory, and a few seconds later we arrived at a peculiar field with no vegetation at all.

"Um, Koneko-chan. Can you please let go of me now?"

"Sure, senpai!" Ow, fuck! She dropped me onto the hard dirt, face first!

"What the hell was that?!"

"Lecherous thoughts are forbidden." Damn, how does she keep reading my mind?! Did Koneko-chan get psychic abilities?

* * *

><p>"Let's focus. We need to get to Rias before she gets to the wedding!"<p>

"You're right, pretty boy. We need to find the Phoenix Palace."

"I found it."

"What, Koneko-chan? How did you find it so easily?! I can't see anything around here."

"You think it's time we tell him the truth, Koneko-chan?"

* * *

><p>"Issei-senpai. This may be difficult for you to understand, but I'm a cat. See?" Woah! Cat paws, cat ears, and a tail?! Is she serious?<p>

"Umm, Koneko-chan. What did you just say?"

"I'm a cat. To be more specific, I'm a nekomata, which is why I can use senjutsu, and why I know the Phoenix Palace is over to your left. I have cat senses, too." This is insane! My Koneko-chan is a cat?!

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"Well, I didn't think it was that huge of a deal." Now that I think about it, this is kind of like a loli-cat cosplay!

"Well, I hate to interrupt, but we need to get to Buchou, now!"

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

We finally got to the Phoenix Palace. It's a lot smaller, and less magnificent than the Gremory Palace.

"Holy shit! I'm done sprinting for miles at a time! We should take a minute to relax, before we fight Raiser."

"I hate to break it to you, Issei-kun, but there's no time for that."

"Ughhhhh, fine."

"Good for nothing devil."

"That's harsh, koneko-chan..." She really hates me, doesn't she!

* * *

><p>"Anyways, how will we find Buchou?" It's not like we can just enter the Palace, since it's the Phoenix palace.<p>

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem. She's probably with Raiser, so once we find one, we'll find the other."

"Let's look around the Palace first, since the wedding may be starting soon."

"It's starting in an hour."

"How do you know, Koneko-chan?"

"Are you blind? It says it right over there, Issei-kun. Right now it's 12:56 PM, and it starts at 2:00 PM."

* * *

><p>"Shit, that means that they could already be at where the wedding happens!"<p>

"You're right, Issei-kun. In that case, things will get a bit more complicated."

"Complicated? Oh no, don't tell me it will be one of those cliché things from movies, where we bust into the place, right before the priest or whoever says "You may now kiss the-" BAM! The door opens and we save Buchou. "

"Will you ever shut up, Issei-senpai?"

"What the hell are we doing just sitting here talking?! We'll be late if we don't get moving!"

* * *

><p>While we all are just arguing outside of the Phoenix Palace, we see two people walking out of the front doors. The person we were looking for, all along.<p>

"""Raiser!"""


	5. Life 4

**Life 4.**

It's him! Raiser Phoenix!

"Raiser! Where's Rias Gremory?!" This asshole better tell us!

"Why do I have to tell you where my bride is? It's none of your concern."

"Well then, I guess we have no other option, but to slay you."

* * *

><p>"You think that a low class devil like yourself can kill me?! Hahahaha! I'm going to show Rias how to discipline her servants properly, once she's mine! You sure do amuse me, Rias Gremory's knight."<p>

"I may be a low class devil, but you should get over yourself. You're not immortal, you're arrogant. You look down on those below you, yet you forget that we most likely are the future of devils." Those were the best words that have come out of Prince Charming's mouth! I'm moved by his bravery!

"Hey! You better know your place in this society, or else I'll show you where it is!"

"Raiser-kun, it looks like you forgot your place within this world." Whoah! Who is that?! His hair is just like Buchou's! Wait… is he-

* * *

><p>"I was coming down to see my imouto's wedding, but then I listened to her knight. Maybe we all could learn a thing or two from the youth devils! But now, I'm reconsidering whether you're a good match for my little sister. I say that we all go down to the wedding together, and if Raiser-kun wins, then he can have Rias. If her servants win, then Raiser-kun will be without a wife." This is unexpected! So if we win, then we'll have Buchou back?!<p>

"You can't be serious, Sirzechs-dono!" Haha, Raiser must be pretty pissed right now!

"Thank you Sirzechs-maou-sama, we all owe you our gratitude."

"It's no problem, after all there is a chance that you won't win. I'll make a magic circle to teleport all of us to the wedding, though you're making this difficult for me, Issei Hyoudou." Shit! I'm still not supposed to be in the underworld, I guess I forgot about that.


	6. New Life

**New Life**

We arrived at the place where the wedding was taking place. It seemed like a huge building that doesn't fit with the rest of the scenery, which was just flat land which looks like it stretches on and on for miles.

"Ok, it will take me a few minutes to set up a new dimension, so we don't cause problems for the underworld." Sirzechs-sama can make a whole new dimension?! No wonder he's one of the four maous!

"Issei-kun, Koneko-chan, I think we should all attack at the same time, or else we won't be able to keep up with his regenerative abilities."

* * *

><p>"Yuuto-senpai, the only problem is that we don't know what your balance breaker will be, and we don't know how Issei-senpai's balance breaker works as well."<p>

[I think I can help with that.] Woah, my sacred gear just activated and it's glowing!

"Who are you?!"

[I'm your partner. I've been lending you some of my power recently, though I've tried contacting you for a while now. My name's Ddraig, the dragon that resides within you.] I didn't know there was actually a dragon inside me!

[The bracelet that you possess will give you balance breaker for five minutes. The gauntlet that you use right now will cover your whole body, and all of your physical stats will increase ten-fold. You also won't need to wait every ten seconds to double your power, since you already gain so much power when you get the scale mail.] With this, I can do it! I'm gonna kick Raiser's ass and save Buchou!

"Thank you Ddraig! Please lend me your power for future battles!"

* * *

><p>"Issei-kun, tone it down! We don't want Raiser to know that we're plotting this!" Shit! He's right! Raiser's only like 40 feet away from us!<p>

"I'm finished making the dimension. Raiser-kun! Get over here! Everyone needs to step into this magic circle I've made. And to make it a bit more exciting, all of the people at the wedding will be watching!"

I forgot, everyone's at the wedding! Including Buchou! Well this won't be stressful, knowing that hundreds of people including Sirzechs Lucifer will be watching. We stepped into the magic circle, and arrived at the summit of a snowy mountain.

"Ok, I'll give everyone a minute to get ready." How the hell can we fight here?! The circumference of this is like 70 feet! We're gonna die!

* * *

><p>"Issei-senpai, Yuuto senpai, let's get to the other edge of the mountain."<p>

"Won't we be at an advantage since it's so cold out here?"

"No, Issei-kun. I bet his flames will be so hot that the temperature won't even matter."

"Well we need a plan. How about we all activate the balance breakers and Koneko-chan, you activate your touki, and we all attack at once."

"Since Koneko-chan and I won't have a amazing defense unlike the defense you'll have, so we need you to beat him down enough to weaken his flames so we can finish him off." I think I should leave Kiba and Koneko-chan to plan this out, because it looks like I'm not as good at strategizing.

"Ok, you may begin!" This is it!

* * *

><p>"Kiba! Koneko-chan! Let's kick Raiser's ass and get Rias back." I just called Buchou by her first name!<p>

"I'm going to go over there and shut that impudent mouth of yours!" He still doesn't know our secret weapons!

"Kiba, Koneko-chan, ready?"

""Balance-break!"" Kiba and I both chanted it at the same time with the bracelets on our arms, hidden under our uniforms. The bracelets came flying off, and my Boosted-Gear gauntlet started to cover my whole body. Souji-sama was right, I have just turned into a dragon.

"Touki!" The color of Koneko-chan's purple aura just pierced through my eyes! An amazing aura just engulfed Koneko-chan. She could've gotten five or six times stronger with that! Touki is no joke!

* * *

><p>"Yuuto-senpai!" Koneko-chan! What happened to Kiba! he just fainted!<p>

"What just happened?! He was just fine a moment ag-"

"The power of the balance breaker must've been too much for him because of Sonario's blood! I knew I should've given him more ki! He won't die though. Just by being unconscious he can probably get some energy back." Shit! This isn't good!

"Well, we still have to try!"

"What happened to the knight? Was he so frightened by the thought of having to fight me, that he passed out? I understand." I'm gonna fucking kill Raiser!

* * *

><p>"That's unforgivable! I won't forgive you for this!" I tried to rush at him to punch him, but that backfired.<p>

"Shit! I guess I still can't control it yet. That's fine though." I got slammed onto the ground.

"Issei-senpai! Try to shoot some magic at him!"

"Ok, I'll try Koneko-chan!" Is it just me, or is Raiser giving Koneko-chan the evil eye?

"The rook is smart. I think that if she keeps giving advice to the pawn, then I'll be at a disadvantage." It sounds like Raiser is muttering something, but I just can't hear him. Shit, he's flying towards Koneko-chan!

"Koneko-chan! Watch out!" I rushed toward Koneko-chan to try to take the damage, but I was too late.

* * *

><p>"Issei-senpai! I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!" She's spitting out blood! No! I can't let him do this!<p>

I started making a beam of magic, and shot it at Raiser. I honestly don't know how much this will do to him.

"BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!" It blew up everything within the vicinity of Raiser!

"What is this kind of power!? You stupid pawn! If you keep this up, this dimension won't last!" This lying bastard! The magic damaged Raiser a bit, but he's just recovering immediately from it. I need to add more power, and concentrate it on only him. Then I think it'll be over.

"This is what you get for messing with Buchou and Koneko-chan!"

"BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" What's happening?! Is the sky breaking?


End file.
